The purpose of this resource is to provide technical expertise, trained personnel, and technical services to measure cell surface and intracellular antigens, their quantitation by standardization of fluorescence measurement, cell cycle and intracellular RNA, intracellular calcium fluxes, apoptosis, and purification of cell populations for research projects of the Cancer Center investigators.